Dragon Age 3
by 2NE1MinzyBsc
Summary: The Champion of Kirkwall was long ey say that history repeats itself.What if...everything that occurred 20 years ago,happened again and had even worse results? The Qun are back,a new Arishok e templars still chase mages,mages still fight to escape the Circle,they still turn into Abominations.A new champion is born.


"Mother!" I yelled as she was mourning over my father's dead body."There's no time,we must flee!" I said and with the help of my sister,I dragged her out of the darkspawn had attacked our Kingdom,killed my father and burnt it all were running as fast as we could,yet those bastards were still chasing us.

Mother could hold it no more,she fell the running and the shock brought her on her knees."Mother,there's no time to waste!The darkspawin is coming!" I yelled trying to help her stand up."Child,i'm old and weak me and your sister,escape.." I didn't even pay attention to her words,it was pointless.

"Adeline!" I yelled my sister's name and she immediatly built a fire wall,blocking the darkspawn's helped me to raise mother and we began running again,as fast as then,more darkspawn began running towards us."There's no end to them!" Adeline yelled anxiously."Let them come.." I murmured looking around.

I found a small cave and lead mother there,so that she would stay safe while we were clearing the way."Shall I deal with them?" Adeline asked,holding her staff tighter.I smirked."Allow me.." I murmured while drawing my began fighting as good as right between their eyes,killing them falling like the rain.

They were all down,or at least that's what we ground began shaking,we were barely standing still.I nodded mother to stay were she was and remain ,there was silence,pure silence.I began walking slowly towards the cliff,to see what was when I was about to reach it,a huge monster jumped in front of me.

I barely managed to escape from it's huge feet."Um..how exactly do you intend beating this one?" Adeline asked worried."Well,you know me.I like ipmrovising!" I said smiling and ran behind the monster."Alrighty,big man,let's find your weak spot.." I mumbled while examinating him from head to toes.

Then my gaze fell on a medium-sized blue hole."Gotcha!" I said smiling."Adeline,i got his weak spot!" I shouted happily."Great now what?" She asked smiling."We kill it!" I answered and jumped on it's tail.I began climbing up his back until I had reached it's neck.I was about to stab my arrow in the hole,but there was a glass protecting it.

"Sis,gimme one of your awsome poisons!" I yelled and she threw a bottle to me.I grabbed it and poured some on the glass and it melted."Okay big guy.." I grabbed my arrow for once again."Stay..STILL!" I shouted and stabbed the blue hole with my like a huge explosion happened but with no effect on us.

We checked around if there was anyone else but it was got out and we began running for once more.A little bit further,we saw a woman fighting with a huge army of was a tall and beautiful woman with red like fire long wavy was fighting bravely with her Twin Blades,not feeling fear.

"Protect mother!" I said to Adeline and ran to help the woman.I drew my bow and began killing as much darkspawn as much later,they were all down."I thank you for your aid.." She mumbled in a strong tone."No need to thank us." I said smiling."I'm Leviana Leins." she introduced herself." is my sister Adeline Hawke and my mother Lexus Hawke." I introduced everyone to her.

"You're the royal family?" She asked shocked and we nodded."Yes..Our kingdom was all burnt down,our people killed and our father murdered.." Adeline explained sadly."I see..I'm sorry for your loss.." She mumbled with her eyes shut."So what brings you here?" I asked."It's a dangerous place." I added.

"Me and my friends saw the came to help,yet I was the only one who managed to survive..." She explained mumbling."Oh..." I said."W-We better run or those bastards will catch up nodded and we began running."Where are we going?" Adeline asked."I have no idea but for the time being,let's make certain that we'll go somewhere far from here." I answered.

"Wait,let's go to Kirkwall." mother suddenly suggested."Kirkwall?But didn't Qun take over Kirkwall?" I asked confused."No,not all of live in a small part of Kirkwall,peacefully and least that's what they know what happened 20 years ago." She explained."I 's go then,we don't have much choise." I answered and we continued our route.

We had to get to the boats,so that we could get to was a huge island,there were a few other cities there as used to be a really famous city for it's riches but soon everything got began fighting,jobs were decreasing and everyone was the lucky ones who were wealthy,helped nobody but themselves.

I wasn't quite happy to get there,but I was relieved that we had an estate in that reached the boats easily,with no assaults or any other traps or were travelling for two weeks by boat before he had reached we had finally reached it,we were all in awful ,dirty and exhausted.

We passed the city's gates to find the one in charge,to lead us in our estate."Hawke Estate?There's no such thing here ladies.." We were all in great shock."I'm pretty sure you've been have an estate here." I said anxiously."No,I'm sure ladies." He answered."I couldn't just have dissappeared!Please look again!" I said in a higher tone.

"Well,i cannot find have been a few estate sales lately,maybe you should check this.." he said and showed us a list of the estates that had been sold recently."This is it!" Mother yelled pointing at a name."Alexander Graces?" Adeline asked confused."It's my cousin.I gave the estate to him so that he could live somewhere.." She explained.

"And he sold it?" I asked shocked."Probably..." Mother mumbled and huffed."I was such a fool.." she added."No mother you weren' 't worry,we'll take care of our uncle.." I said and clenched my fists."Just were could I find him.." I mumbled to myself.I had left Jihyun with mother out of the city as me and Sora were trying to find Uncle Alexander.

No sign of him for two third day,as I was walking,somebody pushed me and began running soldiers were running after that person."Should we help?" I asked Leviana and she nodded."Let's." She said and we began running behind the time we had reached them,four were down and five remained.

I nodded at Leviana and we used no weapons,just our hands and our they were all down,the person took of the was a woman,a really beautiful had a nose piercing,long wavy brown hair and red were natural,I could huffed and strenched herself.

"Hello~" She said smiling."Thank you for helping me out there!" She added and winked at us."Um,I'm Selena and that's Leviana..you are?" I asked and she giggled."Where are my manners!I'm Serah call me Serah.I'm just a pirate girl with no ship and luck.I steal to live,as you understood a while ago." She explained.

"How come they never got you?" Leviana asked confused."Well those times I wasn't I woke up late,so I wasn't really in the mood~" She explained strenching herself for once again."i see.." Leviana mumbled."So what is a pirate thief up to these days?" I asked,crossing my arms."Wandering around~" She answered smiling.

"Hmm..." I touched my chin with my forefinger."What are you up to?" Leviana whispered to me."Care to join us?" I seemed quite surprised,pleasantly though."Why not!There will be coin,right?" She asked."Of course!" I answered and Leviana looked at me shocked."When coin is calling,I always respond!" Serah said happily and followed us.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Leviana whispered to me shocked.I smiled."Relax,we'll find some coin sooner or need a crew you know?What if darkspawn or anyone assaults us?We need a big team,you got it?" I asked and she nodded not really willing."I...get it...I just hope things turn out well.." She mumbled and I smiled.

"They will!" I said and giggled.


End file.
